


(Not Actually) Ten Sentence Fic Ask Meme

by nyatsuma (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unresolved Sexual Tension, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nyatsuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of prompt fills from Tumblr from the "Ten Sentence" meme. Chapter titles are each prompt! Tags will be added as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "matsuko & mitsuo & kanshi humor"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... so sorry for spamming inboxes with all these prompts...
> 
> Matsuko belongs to my friend OL and Mitsuo is mine! You can find the original [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142218959333/matsuko-mitsuo-kanshi-humor-not-as-a-ship-but).

“Guess what I caught my parents doing the other day?”

“Making out?”

Mitsuo made a face and pushed Matsuko into Kanshichirou. He just blinked and pushed her off, and she tumbled around a bit. “No! Gross! They were totally hiding something from me!”

Kanshichirou hummed. “Ah, was it money?”

“It was a box! They put it in their drawer, do you guys wanna help me look for it? They’re staying late after work today to hang out with some coworkers.” Mitsuo winked at them. They just stared before nodding nonchalantly. Sure, whatever.

The three slipped inside the apartment with ease and started to search around, first the drawers. “They must’ve known I was coming, they moved it.” Then it was the closet. Kanshichirou was looking in strange places, like cupboards and under the sink.

“There’s a box here.”

Mitsuo grabbed it from him. “This must be it!” The three huddled together as the youngest pried the box open with a set of scissors. He blinked at the contents.

“Wh… what is it?” He put the box down.

“Doesn’t your dad collect rocks?”

“Which dad? He has two.” Matsuko held up two fingers at this.

“The curly haired one.”

Matsuko shoved the two fingers into Kanshichirou’s face. “They both-”

Mitsuo smacked the back of their heads. “Look, it’s a bunch of rocks or something, but since it’s nothing cool, it’s probably not mine.” He put the box back, shaking his head.

==

“Kintoki, did you open this?”

“It’s Ginpachi. And no, I didn’t.”

“…”

“Fuck.”  
“….Fuck.”


	2. "SAKAGIN Family Fluff please, also Sakagin smut"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is why the whole group is rated "Mature".

Sometimes, the days were long.

This year had the notorious 3-Z class, who Ginpachi swore was the devil manifested into a tiny classroom of post-pubesent kids. He had them at the end of the day, too, when they all were just itching to leave and not paying attention to his admittedly whacky lessons. And this wasn’t counting the fact he had them as homeroom!

Tatsuma only had to deal with them once. And even then, they were always able to derail him and they barely got homework on the subject. Ginpachi wasn’t sure what was worse.

Ah, but coming home was always good. He and Tatsuma usually went home together, and Ginpachi swung by the elementary school to pick up Mitsuo a little while later. Mitsuo was always excited to see him, talking up a storm about how school went as they rode back.

He didn’t quite understand it. He wasn’t sure how Tatsuma roped him into this… fatherhood thing. But both the Sakamotos gave him a warm feeling he couldn’t quite describe, a fondness.

That night, he glanced over at the two of them. Mitsuo didn’t like to sleep alone these days, and while both of them knew that would eventually have to change, for now they let him stay. He was hugging Tatsuma’s right arm as he slept. Ginpachi tugged them both close.

He hadn’t thought his life would end up here. But it was certainly better than what he expected.

 

 

**==[R-18 START]==**

Gintoki let out a soft grunt.

Despite that, he was clearly enjoying himself.

It wasn’t often he was able to get together with Tatsuma, and often once he got back from space they found themselves behind closed doors, making out and getting touchy, which is exactly what they were doing at that moment. Well, it was less being ‘touchy’ at this point and more Tatsuma pinning Gintoki down while he fucked him from behind. Which he didn’t mind.

But Gintoki was often silent, which Tatsuma did mind.

“You can be a little more louder,” he muttered breathily, leaning down so he could whisper in the other’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“I do mind,” Gintoki said back. “Rather keep it to myself, thanks… Besides, I’m not feeling anything much right about now.”

Tatsuma laughed. Damn that man, laughing at a time like this! “I only just started!”

Gintoki huffed. “You laugh every time you fuck me?”

“Nn… of course,” Tatsuma gasped softly. Gintoki rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t teasing for long, as suddenly his hands gripped at the bedsheets and his breath had quickened, and Tatsuma just grinned. “What about now?”

“F-Fuck off,” Gintoki almost growled.

**==[R-18 END]==**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142221960168/sakagin-family-fluff-please-also-sakagin-smut)!


	3. "some of tht.... tatsuma + au"

At least he had her.

Tatsuma sat on the porch of his home, a small dog in his lap, and he pet her fur gently. Another bad day at school, another day of no friends. Another day of being pushed around and being threatened to have her touched - how dare they…

He felt her lick his face when he started to cry - he was sick of crying, sick of being bullied.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need.” Zei shifted into a parrot and sat herself on his shoulder. “Want a song?”

Tatsuma just sighed. Zei took that as a no and shifted into a mouse, wiggling her way into Tatsuma’s hair. He yelped but started to laugh, running his hands through his hair trying to catch her.

“Do you think one day you could shift into a horse and we could run away from here?”

“Hachihei wouldn’t like that.”

Tatsuma made a strained noise. Fine. He finally caught her and yanked her out of his hair, grinning. What would he do without her? What was life like without a daemon? He didn’t know. “Do you think you’ll settle into something mighty, like a dragon?”

“We can’t settle into dragons.”

“Who says?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original one [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142223008323/some-of-tht-tatsuma-2).
> 
> By the way, I love daemon AUs and I have a fic in the works with this AU in particular, stay tuned...


	4. "sakanobu, UST! :D"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually 10 sentences...

He had a nice ass.

He noticed a lot of people stared at his ass when he didn’t have his giant red coat on - his pants seemed small on him, hugging his waist and legs, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Then again, Sakamoto Tatsuma was pretty tall. Nobunobu found himself staring a lot, and turned away often. He often went to Tatsuma for advise on how to ‘clean up’ his own mess, but the man only laughed.

“I never cleaned up my own messes in the war.”

Nobunobu just nodded, distracted by the other’s ass as he lifted some heavy boxes onto the ship. “What’re you staring at, Shogun?”

“Uh… um, the back of your shirt’s torn.”

Tatsuma went to look at the 'tear’ and Nobunobu took off, not wanting to put up with answering questions that may reveal his true feelings on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the original one [here](http://nyatsuma.tumblr.com/post/142872666348/sakanobu-10-d)!


End file.
